


Lipstick chateau wine color

by carrotdiamond



Series: What happens in the dorm [stays in the dorm] [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 8gyu, Bad Puns, Blowjobs, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Gyuhao, Japan, M/M, handjobs, i dont know if i should label it under m or e so, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: When wine is added to Mingyu and Minghao's romance movie sessions, they end up getting tipsy, clingy and horny.Crossposted on wattpad





	Lipstick chateau wine color

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, who would imagine that I'd write something like this...  
> I mostly write fluff, but I wanted to give smut a try

Minghao was resting his back on the headboard while scrolling through his social medias when his phone buzzed with a message from Mingyu. Smirking, he opened the app.

Later, when Minghao was almost dozing off, a knock was heard on his hotel room door and that made him get up. He already knew who it was. It was like a tradition for the two of them to watch movies whenever they had spare time. Sometimes Mingyu would fall asleep and lay his head on Minghao's thighs or shoulder. Other times, Minghao would cry his eyes out while Mingyu laughed and stared fondly at him before pulling the thin body into a comforting hug. Recently, drinking wine was added to their movie sessions.

Opening the door, the Chinese welcomed Mingyu and his bottle of expensive wine.

“Are you ready?” the Korean asked, entering and locking the door behind him.

“I was born ready”

Mingyu rolled his eyes and put the bottle on the bedside table, looking for the remote control while Minghao closed the curtains, making the room as dark as possible.

“What movie are we watching?”

The blonde showed Mingyu his phone screen.

“Friends with Benefits? I though you were into romance”

“But this is romance”

“Are you sure? Seems more like a comedy”

“Well, it is a romantic comedy. I'm just not in the mood to cry today”

“Alright”

While Mingyu went to get the wine glasses, Minghao connected his phone to the TV.

“Did you ask if the others want to come?” the taller asked.

“Yes. Seems like they're playing cards in Soonyoung's and Chan's room”

“So it's just the two of us”

“As always”

“As always”

“Sometimes I wonder if they think they're not welcome. That's our thing but we don't mind others, right?” Mingyu asked, eyebrows knitted in thinking.

“Maybe they think the movies we choose are boring”

“The movies _you_ choose” he pointed.

“You never complain”

“I don't really care” he shrugged.

“By the way, do we really need wine glasses? I'm ok with paper cups”

“You're not classy at all” Mingyu sighed.

“Says the one who sleeps on dirty sheets” Minghao remarked.

“What?” Mingyu frowned, confused.

“I know what you do at night” Minghao smirked and winked at him.

“Wha-at? That's… No” the Korean blushed and looked down, stuttering.

“I was kidding! So you really do. Woah, I'm not surprised” the Chinese said casually.

“So, about the movie”

“Yes, Mr. Dirty Sheets?” he laughed.

“Cut it out!”

“Fine” he giggled “I'm going to play it. Come here” he patted his double bed and took the glass Mingyu offered him “What wine is that?”

“I don't know. That's the only one they were selling here. They had thousands of sake, though”

Minghao adjusted himself on the bed, laying his back on the headboard right next to the Korean.

 

Twenty minutes into the movie, one full glass each, and they were laughing at every joke and funny scene.

“That's the best romance movie I've ever seen” Mingyu said, sipping the last drops of his wine.

Minghao nodded and put his empty glass on the bedside table.

“I'm so hot” he took his hoodie off, keeping his white tank that let his ribs and muscular arms show.

“My legs feel numb” the brown haired boy said, sighing and taking a look at the Chinese's thin yet attractive body and unconsciously biting his own lips.

Minghao hummed, stretching his arms above his head and spreading his legs. Looking through the window, he noticed it was already dark outside. Tokyo's lights flickered beautifully in the night.

“That wine is really something else. Japan never fails to amaze me” he said.

A laughter at the TV brought their attention back to the movie.

“What would you do?” Minghao asked “I mean, if it were you”

“What? The friends with benefits thing?”

“Yes”

“Well, maybe not for sex. I don't feel comfortable with anyone, you know. But for make out, yeah. What about you?” Mingyu turned to look straight at him.

“I don't know. I think I would have to try before answering” Minghao said, his eyes not leaving the TV.

At that, Mingyu opened his mouth and closed it again. Then, a light pink shade slowly showed on his cheeks.

“Oh my! Are you hitting on me?” his jaw dropped.

“What?! As if!” Minghao went from a shocked face to a disgusted one.

Mingyu pouted.

“I wouldn't mind, tho” the boy whispered.

“What did you just say?”

“I said that cold wine is good”

It was no secret that Mingyu had a crush on Minghao. Well, he didn't expect them to be boyfriends, but he surely enjoyed skinship and the boy was just right his type. So, whatever happened would be welcome.

For Minghao, he liked hugging, kissing and being cuddly and definitely wouldn't mind doing this with his best friend, Kim Mingyu.

 

Half an hour and two more wine glasses later, both of them were laying down on the bed. Minghao felt like taking his jeans off or at least wearing his sweatpants, but he was too lazy and Mingyu was there too. Not that he minded the boy being there, but his behavior when tipsy was to cling to people and sleep. The fear of getting his balls smashed by Mingyu's weight was bigger than the will of being comfy.

As expected, Mingyu came closer to him, laid his head on Minghao's shoulder and took his hand, playing with his fingers.

“Jamie is hot” he said “Her eyes are so pretty” his cheeks were blushed.

“Dylan is hotter. Look at his body”

“I'm hotter than him” Mingyu blew on his friend's ear, startling him.

“Stop it!” he whined, squeezing the brown haired boy hand “And you're not hot”

“Want me to show you?” he wiggled his eyebrows, flirty.

Minghao laughed and playfully beat him.

 

Once the movie was over, the Chinese switched to a music channel and let the video clips of a marathon of Lana Del Rey x The Weeknd play while Mingyu snored lightly next to him. It was too early to sleep, they had to shower and eat dinner before going to bed, but all this could wait.

He felt his head light and slightly dizzy, his soul seemed more free and loose, just the way he liked it. Suddenly, having a friend with benefits was a good idea. He would enjoy being sucked now. Minghao felt like touching himself, but Mingyu was sleeping right by his side.

Sighing, the Chinese decided it was time for the other to wake up and go to his own room. It was the first time he had been lucky enough to end up with a room for himself and wasn't planning on losing that opportunity.

“Mingyu, time to wake up”

As the heavy sleeper he was, the boy made no move.

“Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!” Minghao called, whispering near his friend's ear until he moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

“Hmmmm” he stretched his arms “I'm horny” clearly, Mingyu was half asleep.

“What?” Minghao wasn't sure if he heard it right.

“I'm so hard”

The first thing Minghao thought was that the boy has had a wet dream. Maybe the idea of the movie was what made his mind release his repressed frustrations. Then, Mingyu hugged Minghao tightly, his breath tickling the blonde's hair, what made him giggle.

“Mingyu, wake up” he said, louder this time.

“I'm awake. Just five more minutes. That's so good” he smiled, smelling Minghao's neck and rubbing his nose on it.

“Kim Mingyu! Stop it” Minghao had a special spot on his neck and Mingyu hit it just right. He couldn't admit, but it felt good.

When the taller was finally wide awake, Minghao detached himself from his arms and stared right into his eyes, searching for something, a sign that Mingyu knew what he was doing. But the boy wasn't aware.

“You're really handsy and clingy when you're horny did you know that?” Minghao asked, smirking.

“I'm not! How did you…? Wait” he sighed, looking ashamed and desperate while covering his face with his hands “I'm sorry, okay? Did I do something?”

“You smelled my neck” Minghao said, wearing that poker face of his.

“You smell like home. Sorry. Wait. Why did I say that? I'm hopeless”

Finding it funny and even cute, the Chinese decided to give it a go.

“You know, I don't care. Wanna try it?” he asked while caressing one of Mingyu's thighs in a suggestive way.

“What?”

“You're horny, I'm horny. Just pick up from where you left off”

Looking at Minghao like he was speaking an alien language, Mingyu stayed silent for a while before answering.

“Are you sure?”

Straddling him, Minghao nodded and put his hands on his shoulders, biting his own lips in a provocative way and staring directly at Mingyu's lips.

“You're crazy” the Korean whispered out of breath and stared at Minghao's shiny lips with lust.

The brown haired boy's heart was beating so fast that he could feel it in his throat. His vision was blurry and he felt light-headed. Was he really going to make out with his best friend? Well, yes he was and couldn't wait any longer.

“Just kiss me already” Minghao said, his voice deep and soft, leaning into Mingyu.

The taller put his hands on the small of the Chinese's back and pushed the boy towards him, their lips finding it's way to each other.

Minghao's soft lips felt so good against Mingyu's slightly chapped ones that he asked himself why haven't they done it earlier. It was wet, hot, smooth and tasty. They could taste the wine on one another.

Their breaths mixed and their heartbeats were fast, Minghao's hands ran through the Korean's hair and massaged his nape, what made him moan on his mouth. Then, Mingyu's nails scratched the other's back under the tank.

“Oh, Gyu” he complained, hissing.

“Sorry”

They broke the kiss for Mingyu to take his t-shirt off, exposing his tanned torso.

“You were right. You're hot” Minghao admitted, watching his friend with desire while licking his lips.

A stare was exchanged between them and they were back to kissing, tongues clashing and being sucked. Then, Mingyu's hands went to the other's belt and took it off, opening his zipper and pulling his jeans down.

“You're thirsty” Minghao remarked, liking every single moment of it.

“Take mine off too” he asked, eyelids dropping with pleasure at every move the blonde made on his lap.

Nodding, Minghao pushed Mingyu's chest and let him fall to the bed. Slowly, the Chinese made his way down licking his friend's belly and took his pants off.

“Wait” Mingyu held Minghao's wrist “We can't stain the sheets or they're going to make us pay for it”

“You're right”

Agreeing, Minghao stood up and took Mingyu's hand, leading him to the bathroom. Both only had their boxers on and at every step the light faded a bit more. It was dark in there, but they didn't seem to care.

Pulling Mingyu's boxers down and making him sit on the edge of the bathtub, Minghao got on his knees and licked the inner part of the Korean's thighs.

“Wait a moment” the blonde said, walking towards the room and coming back.

“You're not…” Mingyu warned.

“Oh yes, I am” smirking, the Chinese poured some wine on Mingyu's dick.

“It's cold!” the Korean hissed.

“Didn't you say you liked cold wine?” he couldn't help but laugh.

“Stop playing, Minghao” Mingyu was serious now, his hand going to Minghao's nape and pulling the boy towards him.

They roughly kissed for some time until Minghao kneeled down and licked Mingyu's tip, making the boy pull at his hair and moan. The blonde didn't want to make the boy suffer, so he blew him fast and hard, the taste of wine exploding on his tongue. The brown haired boy's length was short and thick, which made Minghao suck it like a candy.

The Korean's moans filled the bathroom and even the room, loud and clear, telling Minghao to slow down or he would come in his mouth. Then, he held his shoulders and told him to stop.

After that, Mingyu entered the bathtub and asked Minghao to take his boxer off and sit between his legs.

“I can feel your dick rubbing on my back” he said, wiggling on purpose.

“Ah, Minghao. Stop it” Mingyu grumbled near his ears.

Without warning, the Korean led his short and chubby fingers to his friend's belly, tickling, and went down, wrapping his hands around him and moving up and down.

“Oh” he let out.

“Feels good?” Mingyu whispered in a low tone, mischievously smiling from ear to ear.

“Don't stop” the boy breathed, getting harder.

Their hearts beat in a crazy pace, their breaths were heavy and their bodies, hot.

Mingyu moved his hands fast around Minghao while kissing his neck and nibbling his skin, which made the blonde's mind spin with pleasure and his body feel like it was on fire.

The wet sound Mingyu was making on his neck was enough to send Minghao near the edge. He bit his own lips and squeezed the other's legs, a sign that he would come.

Minghao's moans were low and deep, reverberating on Mingyu's chest. Then, he decided to rub his back against the Korean's dick, stimulating him to the point his nibbles turned into bites and his hands moved even faster on Minghao.

Before getting there, Mingyu licked one of the Chinese's ears and they both came hard. Minghao came on his own belly and on Mingyu's hands while the latter came all over the other's back and his own chest.

Sighing, the Korean relaxed and caressed Minghao's arms while lovingly rubbing his nose on his neck like a cat.

“Hmmm” the blonde let out, opening the faucet and letting the hot water flow.

“I'm sleepy” Mingyu whispered on Minghao's hair.

“Me too. Let's take a bath and order sandwiches later”

“Ok. Thank you” he said, sincerely.

“What for?”

“For your helping hand. Or mouth, in this case” he laughed.

“That's what friends are for” Minghao said, laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> I'm so nervous!  
> If there are some weird phrases, I'm sorry, English is not my 1st language Tell me if there's any mistakes  
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
